The story of Alex Cullen
by TVX
Summary: Alex is the youngest son of Carlisle and Esme, at age just 14 he still acts like a teenager and can not control his emotions, he loves to play pranks with Emmett on his siblings and hates school with every part of him. How do his parents handle him and what kind of mischief will he get into with his siblings?
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer for her characters, Alex Cullen is a creation of my own mind. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction that I've posted or wrote in many years. Please review! :)**

How to begin, well I guess first is to tell you my name is Alex Cullen, well actually my full name is Alexander Carlisle James Cullen buteveryone calls me AJ well everyone apart from my Mom she calls me Junior because apparently I look so much like my Dad. I will tell you a bit more about my name - first Carlisle is my Dad's name and James is named after my Mom's baby who died when he was just a few months old. Anyway about looking my Dad well every time we go out people say that I'm like a carbon copy – a doppelganger and how you can tell I'm his son just by the look of us. That's the weird thing about it though, he isn't my real father, he and Esme who is my Mom aren't actually related to me at all, I guess you could say they are more like adoptive parents. So here's my story, I was dying aged just fourteen years old after falling over and hitting my head. My now father found me and bit me, turning me into a vampire using his venom. He saved me but now I am stuck fourteen years old for eternity and I can tell you that's no fun at all. My family and I are the nicer vampires if there is such a thing – we feed off animals not humans in fact my father has never tasted the blood of a human in over 300 years and I so far haven't either.

Moving on then, I have three brothers – Edward who is a mind reader and an extremely talented pianist. Then there s Jasper who can manipulate emotions and is an ex-soldier who fought in a civil war and then there is Emmett. Emmett is my best friend and my favourite brother but I would never say that out loud, we love all the same things – pranks, video games, violence and sports. Emmett has this amazing strength even for a vampire and is the strongest one I know. I also have two sisters, Alice who is dating Jasper which sounds weird but I assure you is not, I'll get onto that in a minute, Alice's power is that she can see into the future. Then there is Rosalie who is beautiful, even for a vampire and she is dating Emmett, she may seem like a cold hearted person who can't show her feeling but once you get to know her like me well she's amazing. The reason it's not weird that my siblings date is because we don't have the same parents well not biologically, Carlisle is our father but he's only our 'adopted' father. We don't share his genes so there is no reason why my siblings can't date, though I am surprised my parents allowed it. The people in our small town of Forks find it weird but they don't really understand it so you can't fault them.

Back to me now – Alex, my mom calls me Junior which if you haven't already guessed is because I look so much like Carlisle, my Dad. My mom hates the fact me and Carlisle don't spend any time together unless we are going on road trips on our own, she knows it's because we never see eye to eye, we have differing opinions that's all so usually when we spend time together it ends in an argument and then me leaving for hours. However when we do spend some time together in the house, he tells me wonderful stories of Britain and Italy where he was born and lived. They are wonderful stories and I can't wait to see for myself how beautiful they really are. Also he usually offers to help me with my homework if everyone else has given up trying for the week, but I always refuse.

Which brings me onto today, it's Monday 15th October and I haven't done any of the homework that is due this week, which I know will get me detention and a phone call home so I am refusing to go to school. I'm sat on my bed playing Call of Duty on my Xbox 360, my favourite game but downstairs I can hear my mother on the phone, I'm not paying enough attention to what she is saying but I know she is speaking to my Dad. I also know she's probably asking him to come home and handle me because she can't, she gives in too easily to me because I'm the youngest in the family. I hear her put the phone down with my vampire hearing and then I know what's coming – she walks towards the bottom of the stairs and I wait for it...

"Alex, dear, could you please come downstairs? We need to talk." She walks up a third of the stairs and then stops waiting to hear of any sign of movement from my bedroom. When she is satisfied that I am not following her instructions, she walks up the rest of the stairs and into my room. Before I know it, she's opened the door and is coming in. She turns off the television and as such has ruined my game. I leap up, fire in my eyes and turn to her angrily.

"Did you want something, mother?" I hear my voice come out but it doesn't sound like me, it sounds very angry and sarcastic.

"You are already thirty minutes late for school, why are you still up here playing games?"

I ignore her and sit back down on my bed, she looks at me with pleading eyes wanting me to answer her question.

"Don't give me that look mother, I know you've called him, so don't pretend. He'll be here in about ten minutes right? What I find funny though is whenever I do something wrong you can't wait to get rid of me and hand me over to Dad because you can't handle me can you? You can't handle the fact that I will most likely shout and argue with you and call you nasty things like a bitch. The stuff I call Alice and Rosalie when we argue. Well guess what mother? It's about time you realised nobody can handle me, not you or my father. I don't care what you have to say or what Dad has to say, I'm done with school for good and you can't make me go. I'll just run away and turn nomadic, maybe even join the Volturi, I'm sure they'd love to have me as one of their guards with my power. I could do that and never look back, you'd lose your precious son and it would be your entire fault. Well you and Father's, because you aren't my REAL parents so stop pretending to be." Esme gasped, shocked that her son could say such things, she felt like she was his real Mom and loved him like she was his real Mom. She couldn't imagine life without her precious son in her life, her baby boy, her little one.

"Alex, please you can't mean that?" She asked, her words coming out soft and low as she tried to get her head around what he had to say."

"I mean every word, mother. Now leave me alone." Esme left the room as soon as she said this and shut the door not wishing to anger her son anymore before Carlisle came home, which would only be in about five minutes time. She made her way downstairs and could hear her son destroying his stuff, throwing his belongings around. She heard a loud bang and then his bedroom door fly open saw him run down the stairs and out the door, breaking the front door completely. She just stood there in the kitchen frozen in shock. A few minutes later, that is where Carlisle found her, he was fuming he had already seen the state of the front garden and the front door where his unruly son had done his damage.

"Where is he?" Carlisle fumed to his wife.

"I don't know Carlisle, he most likely ran into the forest, that's where he goes when he's upset or angry and can't handle his emotions. Oh I wish Jasper was here." Esme cried to her husband.

In response, he kissed her on the forehead and told her he loved her, she whispered to her husband to bring their son home and that is when Carlisle nodded and went after his youngest child, intending to do just that. A few miles into the forest is where he found him, his son was throwing himself around the trees, running at them, headbutting the trees and kicking and punching them with all his might. Carlisle knew his son was weaker in strength and body because of his age but also knew his son was very strong which was assured by the marks he had left in the trees. Carlisle saw the sight of the blood on Alex's forehead where he had cut it open, it would heal very fast but it would still hurt like a real wound. Alex could still bleed and could still be affected by guns and knives unlike the rest of his family because his body wasn't matured as much as the rest of them. Carlisle saw his son go to headbutt another tree and that is when he stepped in, stopping him just seconds before his forehead connected with the bark, not wanting his son to do anymore damage. Carlisle wrapped his arm around his son's back and put his other hand on the back of Alex's head, rocking him back and forth as his son struggled, humming a lullaby to him, trying to calm him down.

"I know I am not your real father Alex but I love you all the same, you are my son. Your place is with us son, you are a Cullen through and through. Yes sometimes there may be arguments but they are nothing we can't solve. Please don't leave us, it would break my heart, your mother's heart, we'd lose our precious son and Emmett would lose his 'pranking partner', yes I know what you two get up. Rosalie would lose her youngest brother that she loves to torment; Alice would lose her Ken that she loves to dress up. Jasper would not be able to tell you anymore war stories and for that he'd be very upset and Edward would miss teaching you the piano which is the only thing that you two can seem to do together without arguing. Don't leave us son, you complete our family." Alex was shocked, before his father had said it he hadn't realised how much he meant to the family but then he realised what he'd done and said to the house and his Mother.

"But Dad, Mom hates me now, I said so many hurtful things to her, things I didn't mean. I don't think she'll ever be able to forgive me. She was so upset when I left, I really screwed up. Oh Dad you should never have saved me, you should have left me to die in that forest. I've brought nothing but bad to the family." Esme who had been listening in on the father and son talk, gasped and ran to her son, taking him from his father's embrace and into her own.

"No no no no. Alex please baby you can't mean that, please don't ever think like that again. Carlisle saving you was the best thing to happen to this family and still is. You are our world son, your siblings can take care of themselves but you still need us, you're the one child I've been allowed to actually care for. I'm your mother in every sense of the world. It would kill the family to lose you Junior." Esme said and Alex could practically feel her heart breaking in town as she tried to emit all of her love into every word she said.

"Life wouldn't be the same without you son, you bring life to an old man like me." Carlisle said with a slight laugh trying to make his son happier, in response he got a smile which was enough for now. "Come on son, let's go home."

Alex looked at his father and then his mother in shock. "You still want me, even after all the destruction I did, to your garden and my room?"

"You did what Alex?" Carlisle knew about what happened to the house but not to Alex's room, he was shocked that his son could do so much damage in such a short space of time. Esme coughed and Carlisle turned to look at her, noticing the look on his wife's face, he realised now would the best time to let it go for now and not get angry about it. Carlisle tried to retract his earlier question. "I mean Alex, we will discuss this later on after everybody has calmed down and matters have been sorted." Alex frowned, knowing he had a heavy punishment coming his way, Esme squeezed her son's hand in support knowing the one thing he hated more than school was being punished.

"Come on, darling, let's go home." Esme repeated her husband's statement. Alex walked in between his father and mother, his mother holding his hand and his Dad just walking by him and Alex felt for the first time in a long time that he belonged and this was where he was meant to be in the world.

**Chapter two will be up in about a week or so, I will try and get an update done every week until the story is finished. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi guys, sorry it's late, hope you can forgive me. Next one should be up Friday. Toodles!**

Once they arrived home, Carlisle saw what his son had meant by looking at the state of the front garden. He knew it would take many months for his wife to rebuild the front garden to its original beautiful state. Though he also knew his son wouldn't argue with being told to help his mother in the restoration process. Hus gaze then turned towards the front door where he saw a giant hole where the door had been prior to his son's movements. Carlisle took a deep breath and pinched his nose which he had seen many humans do other the years when struggling with their emotions and somehow he'd began doing it himself. Alex watched his father and winced inwardly when he saw him surveying the damage to the garden and door with disappointment. Esme didn't allow her son and husband to exchange any words and instead took her son's hand, and walked into the house and into the lounge. They sat down on the couch together and her son put his head on her shoulder, the last hour had taken its toll on him. Esme began running her small hands through her sons blonde hair that was an identical colour to her husband. She hummed an old lullaby to him that was sung to her as a child to try and calm him down.

Whilst his wife was comforting their son, Carlisle watched from the doorway. He looked at his son and saw what everybody meant when they said Alex looked like him. It was because of this fact that Esme and Carlisle had decided that instead of saying Alex was adopted like the rest of their children, they would say he was their biological child and due to complications with his birth, Esme could no longer have children which is why they adopted as naturally they'd always wanted a large family, siblings for Alex to play with. This was aided by the fact they did look old enough to be Alex's biological parents but not Edward's or Rosalie's for example. Alex had the same eye colour as Carlisle, an almost identical face shape and the same thin mouth and nose. When Carlisle turned his attention to Alex's hair, he frowned – his eyebrows furrowing. Although they had the same hair colour, it seemed Alex had done his best to go with a style that looked nothing like Carlisle's, Carlisle would never have his spiked all up with gel.

Carlisle shook his head several times trying to get rid of the thought that Alex didn't want to look like him or be like him. Esme noticed the inner torment and conflict her husband was going through by the look on his face and mouthed "come here" to him, she then motioned to the empty space next to Alex. Carlisle half smiled and nodded at his wife then took the seat and held his son's hand by rubbing circles on the top of it. Esme leant forward, her face going above her son's and

Carlisle met her face with his, their lips meeting and Esme reached up to caress her husband's cheek.

"I love you Carlisle." She murmured, knowing he would hear it.

"I love you too Esme, with every bone in my body, my heart and soul is yours, you are my love and you are my life." Carlisle said in reply.

"Alex, honey are you ok? You are very quiet." Esme lowered her hands and used her index finger to lift her son's chin up so he would look at her.

"I'm okay now, just enjoying the moment. It's been a long time since we have done this, it's nice." He said with slightly embarrassment.

"You are right actually Alex. I can't remember the last time; we spent any time together – just us three. Alex is this what has gotten you all upset? I know you are struggling school but you wouldn't get yourself in such a state just because of that." Esme gasped, realising now what was truly wrong with her youngest.

"Alex, is your father right? Are you upset because you haven't spent any time with me or your father?" Esme said, very upset that she had caused her son so much pain.

"No mum, I...I don't know, maybe. I'm sorry." Alex groaned, he pulled his legs up and rested is head into his bands, hiding his face.

"Alex tell us please." Carlisle begged his son.

"I just miss you guys that's all, you are always at work Dad and we never go on our father and son road trips anymore, we haven't been on one in over a year and you promised that we would go to Canada. Mum you used to always help me with my homework and never pushed me too hard, whereas you just ask Edward or Jasper to help. All Edward does is get annoyed by the fact I can't get something after the first or second time. Whereas Jasper is too hard on me, he won't let me take a break even after we've been at it for hours. I just want my parents back, not the ones that are too busy to have anything to do with me. I miss them." Alex broke free from being in his parents hold and ran up the stairs into his room, leaving his mother and father distraught.

"Carlisle, what have we done to our son?" Esme asked in a heartbroken tone.

"I honestly don't know Esme but we are going to rectify this, I promise." He stood up knowing Esme wouldn't have the strength to follow. Carlisle slowly walked up the stairs towards his son's room, when he rushed the door; he knocked once and then again when he received no reply. He slowly opened the door after this, realising he was never going to get a reply.

"Alex, son, look at me please." Alex did so, knowing stalling wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry about what I said Dad, I didn't mean it." Carlisle shook his head, sighed and walked into the room.

"No Alex, you spoke nothing but the truth and you were right to tell me and your mother. We have not given you the time or the parenting you needed or deserved and for that we are deeply sorry and we hope in time you can forgive us for neglecting you. So I think and so will your mother that we need a vacation, just the three of us. What do you say?" Carlisle asked his son, hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Wow, really? Where would we go?" Alex said in excitement.

"I was thinking we could finally show you England, we could go for two weeks. Oh and I was also thinking we'd drive through Canada just before Christmas. What do you say?" He saw the look on his son's face as his eyes lit up.

"That would be awesome." Alex almost shouted.

"We leave in a few hours; Esme is just booking everything now. Although Alex, before you start packing, you must first apologise to your mother and clean up this room. Agreed?" Alex nodded, they were fair terms.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry." Alex solemnly replied and he really meant it.

"That's my boy, I love you son." Alex smiled at this.

"I love you too Dad, you are the best Dad in the world." With that, Carlisle's unbeating heart warmed and he left the bedroom with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, next chapter may be a little slow as I have my first assignment due in less than 2 weeks. Wish me luck! Enjoy reading. Next chapter will be - Alex's first visit to England! [My home!] **

"Carlisle, how is he? Is he okay? Oh our poor baby!" Carlisle rushed over to comfort his wife who was down in visisble distress with a look of great horror on her face.

"Esme our son is fine. Do not worry yourself, you must start packing." Noticing the confused look on Esme's face, he chuckled. "We are going to England dear, tonight. Just the three of us, me, you and Alex. The kids will be fine, they won't cause too much damage to the house or themselves hopefully. Which reminds me I must first call Edward and tell him the front door needs replacing and I will also call Alice so she and Rosalie can at least start clearing the front garden whilst we are away. I was thinking, I may take a few months off work aswell, spend more time with the kids. A lot has been going on under this roof that I don't even know about and I should." Esme was shocked but understood and nodded at her husband, that sounded like a good eye. She stood up and kissed her Carlisle's cheek before leaving to go pack and also to assure herself that Alex was indeed...fine. Esme went up to her son's room and noticed the huge garbage bag of Alex's broken stuff, the stuff he loved but destroyed in anger not long ago.

"Alex, honey, are you in here?" Esme wanted to make sure something like this never happened again, once was enough.

"I'm here, Mom." He called from the bathroom, when he came out a few seconds later, his hair looked like it had a whole tube of hair gel in it. Esme sighed, she had never liked the fact he used that awful stuff in his wonderful hair. Alex walked over to the garbage bags and placed more stuff in the. When he was done, Esme grabbed him by the shoulders and encased him in her grasp, wanting to never let go of her precious son. She began running her hands through his hair but stopped when she saw how the gel was now all on her hands.

"Alex, why must you put that stuff in your hair? You wear far too much of it." Esme groaned.

"Mom, it's to look good, besides I like it."

"Of course it is, but you always look good, you don't need that in your hair, it's already perfect just like you."

"Mom, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said and did. You didn't deserve to be shouted at like that. You and Carlisle are my parents, I've known that for a very long time." Esme loved hearing that, since she had begun to doubt herself after Alex's outburst.

"Alex, it's ok, you are forgiven. But in future, rather than destroying the house could you please come to us instead? I don't want this to ever happen again, and if it does, you will be grounded for a very long time." Alex laughed.

"But you know I hate being grounded, it's so boring!" He said dramatically and stepped back out of his mother's arms.

"That's the point, you aren't meant to like being punished, if you did, you'd be a very strange child." She laughed, knowing that the whole family was strange.

"Hey I am strange; I'm a vampire of course." Alex laughed and smirked at his mother.

"You should start packing when you're done with that Alex." Alex groaned, packing was a tedious task and he hated it.

"Can't you do it for me? Please." With that Alex batted his eyelashes at her, hoping to convince her.

"Alex,I think you are old enough to do your own packing now. Don't you?" She arched her eyebrow.

"No, I'm still young, it will take me forever Mom." He pleaded with all his might.

"You know I have to do your father's packing aswell, whilst he calls Edward, Alice and his boss. So that means I have two sets already to do, if I have to do yours aswell, we might miss our flights and then we can't go." Alex groaned but knew he was beat. Check mate to the mother.

"Oh fine." Esme then remembered something, that had happened last time they took Alex away on holiday and he had done his own packing.

"Now, I don't want to hear you running around at full speed, as your clothes will be in a mess."

"So I can't even use my vampire speed even though that's natural? That's stupid Mom." Even though they had just had a tremendous heart to heart, that didn't matter anymore.

"Alex, you will do as you're told or we won't be going and that's final. Do I make myself clear?" Alex nodded and Esme dragged her son's black and blue suitcase from under the bed into the middle of the floor near the garbage bags.

"Best get started then honey." Esme then left the room.

Alex opened his wardrobe and began rifling through the large collection of clothes he had. Having a sister that loved fashion had its benefits of course. He pulled out several shirts first which he didn't recognize but were definitely his style and thanked his sister. Next he packed his favourite pairs of jeans and chinos. He now had enough shirts and trousers to last their trip. Daytime clothes were easy to do, he packed several pairs of three quarters and t-shirts. Next came the essentials, boxers and socks went into the suitcase. He knew that England suffered from drastic cold weather at this time of year so also made sure to pack a woolly hat, scarf and gloves, he didn't need them as such because he was a vampire, he didn't feel the cold. But he knew that if it was freezing and he wasn't seen wearing them, it might cause suspicion which could be deadly not only to him but to his parent's aswell. Next he packed other things like a baseball cap, towels, jackets, hoodies, shoes, vans, sneakers and his lovely warm coat. Next he found his school bag and emptied the contents into a drawer, he then put his PSP Vita and games in there, his phone, ipod and the chargers needed. He then put his newest sketch pad in there and his equipment like pencils, felt tips and others. He hadn't done any drawing in a number of months but felt that the trip might give him some inspiration. He went in the bathroom to get his toothbrush, shower gel, toothpaste, comb, hair gel and deodorant. They went into his toiletery bag that his mother insisted he have and then into his school bag. He put his favourite hoody on, and then closed his case and school bag before heading downstairs with his stuff. Esme came downstairs a few minutes later and was shocked to see that Alex was already done, it usually took him forever to decide what to take.

"Alex, could you grab your father's case from upstairs? Please." Alex nodded and did so. When he came back downstairs, his mother was doing her hair in the hall way mirror.

"Where is Dad anyway?" Alex said, he hadn't seen his father in a while.

"I believe he is talking to his boss about having some time off."

"He's leaving the hospital, why?" That was a big shock to Alex, his father loved his work.

"No honey, he's not leaving, just taking a leave of absence. He wants to take at least 3 months off, so he can spend some time with you kids." Alex smiled, he was definitely happy about that.

"So we will be spending more time together as a family?" Alex said in disbelief, he never imagined this.

"Oh yes honey, family movienight, family game night, I'll be sure to help you with your homework too whenever you need it. I am so sorry this happened Alex, I didn't realise we were being such bad parents." Esme doubted she could ever forgive herself for neglecting her son in this way.

"Mom, you are already forgiven. Now you just need to forgive yourself." Esme smiled and hugged her son tightly.

"I am so lucky to be your mother Alex." Esme said, stroking her hands back.

"And I am so lucky to be your son, Mom." And they meant every word.


End file.
